kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эпизод 2
— второй эпизод первого сезона аниме Kuroshitsuji. Содержание Мэйлин, Финниан и Бардрой обнаружили заражение мышей в поместье Фантомхайв и использовали нетрадиционные методы их устранения. В соседней комнате, Сиэль и несколько других дворян играют бильярд. Они обсуждают недавнее проблемы с мышами, и намекают, что есть "крыса" среди них. Лау задаёт вопросы, если один из предыдущих гостей Сиэль был контрабандистом и Анджелина Даллес, и Лау спорить не надо. Сиэль оставляет их пока они отвлекались, и, когда он идет в свой кабинет, он схватил шок. Позже, в другом особняке, злоумышленник показывает себя Адзурро Венер, наркоторговец для итальянской мафии. Он просит Сиэля сотрудничать, но последний отвечает, что в рамках указа королевы Виктории, ключ для хранилища наркотиков должно быть доставлено к правительству. Адзурро хлопает его и говорит ассоциированным по телефону, что переговоры закончились. Между тем, в поместье Фантомхайв , снайпер пытается стрелять в Себастьяна и Мэйлин, но пропускает их обоих за волосы. Мэйлин падает сверху Себастьяну, но вскоре восстанавливается и дает ему записку с требованием выкупа которую она нашла. После прочтения и подтверждения, что Сиэль был похищен, Себастьян отдаёт в руки Бардройу пирог который он сделал для Сиэля и просит его почистить тарелку. Перед Бардроем может поставить под вопрос, может ли они съесть его, но Себастьяна уже нет. Снайперы звонят Адзурро с помощью автомобильного телефона, чтобы сообщить ему, что они потерпели неудачу. Они, обратите внимание, что кто-то преследует их. Адзурро слушает, сначала с изумлением, а потом в ужасе, так как люди напали. Себастьян отвечает на телефон, и заявляет, что он ищет своего хозяина. Когда Сиэль лает, Себастьян говорит, что понимает, и что он идет. Себастьян имеет сбалансированный автомобиль опасно на краю скалы, стремясь при этом для получения информации о Адзурро от испуганных снайперов. Они обеспечивают, но тем не менее, Себастьян сходит автомобиль и отправляет их вниз, вероятно, чтобы их смерти. С другой стороны, расстроен Адзурро приказывает своим людям охраняют особняк. Тем не менее, Себастьян сумел легко проскочить, и он способен легко сократить большое количество вооруженных до зубов охранников. В поместье Фантомхайв слуги обнаруживают что у них нету вилок и ножек. Между тем, Себастьян тянет серебро из рукава, чтобы устранить охранников. Затем он входит в комнату, где Адзурро держит Сиэля и пытается предложить выкуп. Тем не менее, скрытые боевики стреляют в Себастьяна, казалось бы, судьбоносные времена, и он падает на землю. Адзурро насмехается над Сиэлем и Себастьяном, заявив, что намерен продать его. Вдруг Сиэль говорит Себастьяну выйти из игры. Они обратили свое внимание к Себастьяну, который стоит, кашляет пулями, а затем бросает их с достаточной силой, чтобы убить последнего из мужчин Адзурро. Адзурро угрожает убить Сиэля, и Сиэль и Себастьян не двигаются над следующему действию, чтобы взять. Адзурро стреляет пистолет, но не в состоянии убить Сиэля, потому что Себастьян поймал пулю. Себастьян берёт Сиэля и развязывает его, в то время как Адзурро просит за свою жизнь и пытается подкупить его. Тем не менее, Себастьян отвечает, что он не имеет никакого интереса в «валюте людей" и объясняет, что он демон. Он превращается в его истинной форме, при объяснении Фаустовского контракта у него с Сиэлем. После этого Сиэль и Себастьян вернулись в поместье, где они тепло приветствовали остальной части семьи Фантомхайв. Себастьян затем извиняется за свою неспособность готовить ужин. Персонажи в порядке появления * Бардрой * Мейлин * Финниан * Танака * Адзурро Венер * Анджелина Даллес * Артур Рэндалл * Лан Мао * Лау * Сиэль Фантомхайв * Себастьян Михаэлис * Грелль Сатклифф Галерея 102 On the cliff.png 102 Distressed Azzurro.png 102 Red eyes.png 102 Angelina and Sebastian.png 102 Lau and Ran-Mao 1.png 102 Lau and Ran-Mao 2.png 102 Ciel is kidnapped.png 102 Ciel reveales his contract.png 102 Ciel.png 102 Conversation in the carriage.png 102 Meeting.png 102 Ciel glares.png 102 Milk.png 102 Worried Azzurro.png 102 At gunpoint.png 102 Shocked Azzurro.png 102 On the phone.png 102 Pie or no pie.png 102 Angelina grabs Ciel.png 102 Aiming at Sebastian.png 102 Goons killed.png 102 After the shooting.png 102 Sebastian carries Ciel.png 102 The letter.png 102 Mey-Rin falls on Sebastian.png 102 An argument.png 102 Sebastian apologizes.png 102 Sebastian is shot.png 102 Repeatedly shot.png 102 Relaxed Ciel.png 102 Introduction.png 102 Rescued.png 102 Sebastian grabs the plates.png 102 Catching mice.png 102 Mice problem.png 102 Pie.png 102 Stopping the bullet.png 102 Sebastian smirks.png 102 Thugs shot.png 102 Sebastian runs.png 102 Sebastian reveales his contract.png 102 Sebastian on the phone.png Навигация en:02. His Butler, Strongest pl:His Butler, Strongest de:Sein Butler ist der Stärkste Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Kuroshitsuji (аниме)